Un collar, una promesa
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: —Siempre te protegeré —hablo firmemente el pelilila, sellando su promesa con un tierno beso en los labios del doncel. El contrarío solo abrió enormemente sus ojos para con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios sintiendo todavía el sabor dulce de Atsu sobre ellos. Muraaka, participa en el evento del mes Muraka dia 05


**UN COLLAR, UNA PROMESA**

— _¿En qué piensas Mika? —pregunto Tora, viendo a su dragona que solo observaba su hogar, el mundo de los monstruos pidiendo a una criatura que pasaba por ahí, para llamar a las cartas especiales de los amigos de Kise._

— _Necesito aclarar muchas cosas amor, y solo nuestras amigas criaturas, compañeros de batallas de los amigos de Kise podrán hacerlo. Llama a los otros —pidió Mika para que con su cola acariciara la cola de su pareja este asintió despejando sus alas fue con los otros._

— _¿Deseabas algo con nosotros? —dijo una criatura acomodándose en el suelo viendo a Mika que estaba erguida viéndolo cálidamente a él y a sus amigos._

— _Necesito saber de la vida pasada de los amigos de Kise, he llegado a la conclusión que si no recordamos nada de esos eventos es por obra del maldito ese, caso contrario de nuestros compañeros de batalla a lo lejos recuerdan esas vidas pero yo deseo saberla de la boca de ustedes compañeros como amigos de batallas—dijo la dragona viendo directamente a todos que solo asintieron entendiendo el motivo de esa reunión, entre ellos se observaron para que dos criaturas se colocaran enfrente reconociéndolas inmediatamente como los compañeros de duelo de Akashi como Atsushi._

 **CINCO MIL AÑOS ATRÁS**

En el hermoso país de Persia era gobernado por un rey injusto, tirano, cruel con sus habitantes los cuales estaban en una pobreza extrema por la mala administración del mismo gobernante el cual tenía únicamente un hijo doncel de corazón justo, bueno amable pero también era algo sádico sus órdenes eran absolutas llamado Akas de 12 años cabellos rojizos, piel blanca, pero lo más hermoso del menor eran sus llamativos ojos uno de color rojo y el otro era de un color dorado.

—Hijo mío, algún día tu belleza nos traerá la prosperidad para nuestra tierra como el poder —dijo el rey viendo como su único hijo miraba el horizonte con añoranza donde estaba las tierras de Egipto, haciendo que el mayor frunciera su frente —esa maldita tierra protegida por los dioses, sus habitantes tan orgullosos por su futuro faraón como sacerdotes en especial el futuro sucesor Seth el sacerdote principal de Ra, ni digamos su invencible ejercito que protege la nación. Una generación nueva llena de jovencitos con ideales extremista pensar para toque todos pueden ser libres de elegir su camino, pobres ilusos que no saben que el temor y la esclavitud son la mejor arma para tener una nación poderosa —hablo con desprecio el rey retirándose de ese lugar.

— _Al menos en ese lugar existe una pequeña esperanza de libertad y no esta jaula de oro en el cual estoy encerrado como un prisionero —_ Pensaba Akas, soltando un suspiro pero al verse solo se dirigió a uno de los tantos pasillos secretos en donde podía escapar por un rato para ver con sus ojos su pueblo.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR**

—Acérquese gente importante para comprar sus esclavos de la mejor calidad, son traídos de diferentes regiones como tierras, tenemos de todos sus gustos y tamaños, solo venga a verlos y vera la calidad de nuestro producto —dijo un mercader señalando a sus nuevos esclavos de diferentes edades como color de piel, en un segundo todos los habitantes estaban revisando el producto ya que muchos comerciantes necesitan alguno de ellos para su trabajo. En toda esa montonera caminaba el príncipe con una enorme capa para cubrir su identidad pero por estar distraído se topo con alguien cayendo sentado en el lugar.

—Atsu siente haberte empujado —hablo preocupado un niño de 12 años, ya que el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a que su amo le dijera que era un monstruo por su enorme tamaño a pesar de su corta edad, cabello lila, piel blanca sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello largo que estiraba su mano para ayudar al pelirrojo que se quedo hipnotizado por el color de sus ojos pero el pequeño pelilila dio un gemido de dolor al sentir un latigazo en su ya lastimada espalda, asustando al príncipe que levantándose rápidamente acudió ayudar al otro.

— ¡Deténgase inmediatamente es una orden! —grito Akashi quitándose la capa mostrando su verdadera identidad el hombre al verlo solo se arrodillo pidiendo perdón a su majestad.

—Lamento esto mal momento príncipe, pero no deseo desobedecerlo pero tengo todo el derecho de castigar a mi esclavo como puedo hacer con él lo que se me dé la gana mi señor —dijo el hombre, al escuchar eso Akas solo frunció mas su frente por la insolencia de ese varón metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje saco dos bolsas llenas de monedas de oro, tirándolas al hombre que solo las tomo sorprendiéndose de la cantidad que tenían.

—Ahora me pertenece, y mis deseos son absolutos —hablo serio el príncipe para tomar la mano de su nuevo esclavo ambos salieron corriendo de ese lugar antes que su escolta real se dieran cuenta de su huida en el palacio.

—Joven amo, muchas gracias —susurro Atsu tratando de contener el dolor al ser curado por su nuevo amo, este al escucharlo dejo de hacerlo para con su mano atraer la barbilla del menor negó con la cabeza para tímidamente darle un beso en su mejilla.

—Tú jamás serás mi esclavo Atsu, sino eres mi amigo; prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado y nunca me dejaras —Pidió Akas, con una mirada suplicante observando al pelilila que asintió haciendo que el príncipe se sintiera tan feliz al ver que su nuevo amigo solo lo abrazaba protectoramente.

—Siempre te protegeré —hablo firmemente el pelilila, sellando su promesa con un tierno beso en los labios del doncel. El contrarío solo abrió enormemente sus ojos para con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios sintiendo todavía el sabor dulce de Atsu sobre ellos.

— ¿Dime tu vienes de Egipto verdad? —pregunto un sonrojado doncel tratando de recuperarse de su primer beso viendo a su amigo que observaba el horizonte con su mirada morada donde el sol empezaba a esconderse.

—Sí, nací en Egipto en una de los pueblos pero no directamente en la ciudad, mi padre cuidaba su tierra y mi madre trabajaba como sirviente en el templo de Ra, hasta que nuestra pequeña aldea fue azotada por saqueadores muchos murieron, y otros fuimos convertidos en esclavos —dijo con tristeza el niño, siendo abrazado por su nuevo amigo —sabes antes de morir mi madre me entrego la joya familia y lo he cuidado mucho desde entonces; ella me dijo que se lo tenía que dar a mi persona especial —hablo emocionado, para sacar en uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña piedra curioso el pelirrojo observo que era una cajita hecha de esa forma de esa forma evitaban que alguien le robara su tesoro.

—Es hermoso —susurro el príncipe pero se sobresalto al sentir las grandes manos de Atsu en su cuello una de ellas le quito el collar de plata para colocárselo el pelirrojo con sus dedos acariciaba el hermoso dije ovalado de un color azul platinado —Gracias por tu amistad Atsu, prometo que siempre cuidare de ti como tú lo harás conmigo ya que mis deseos son absolutos —hablo con convicción el pelirrojo observando cómo su amigo se acomodaba en su regazo quedándose profundamente dormido.

 **TRES AÑOS, SEIS MESES DESPUES**

En una cama de heno dos cuerpos bailaban la antigua danza de los enamorados, un joven varon fuerte de cabellos morados tomaba gentilmente a su amado príncipe que solo se aferraba a sus hombros dejándose hacer, no era la primera vez en que estaban de esa forma pero cada entrega era diferente ya que se trasmitían todo el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Fue en un año atrás que su inocente amistad se transformo en algo más, como sucedió ninguno podría decirlo, tal vez cuando el heredero del trono cuidaba con amor las heridas que tenía su amigo por los latigazos que ordenaba su padre a su persona porque rey era el único el cual nunca le agrado esa amistad supuestamente secreta podía presentir que había algo mucho más fuerte que solo una simple amistad y por lo mismo no dejaría que su heredero se enredara con un simple esclavo.

—Atsu, Atsu amor córrete dentro mío —hablo extasiado el pelirrojo aruñando la fuerte espalda de su gigante que solo mordió uno de sus pezones ya que aunque deseara hacerlo en su cuello para que todo el mundo supiera de su amor, estaba el detalle del padre del menor por ese motivo escondían su relación, unas cuantas embestidas mas y ambos se corrieron juntos para solo abrazarse sintiendo la calidez del contrario.

—Sigues tan estrecho amor; te amo más que mis dulces —hablo infantilmente el varón, sintiendo como su amado con la mirada estaba buscando algo afilado pero antes que lo matara el egipcio tomo de la barbilla de su pareja dándole un tierno beso.

—Sabes hay momentos que desearía en que huyéramos de este lugar para poder ser felices sin miedo a nada ni esconder nuestro amor —dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su pareja que solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero ambos se extrañaron en ver una lluvia de estrellas fugaces tan temprano por curiosidad se levantaron para observar ese hermoso espectáculo.

—Parecen caramelos, yo quiero comerlos —hablo Atsu infantilmente pero al ver que dos estrellas venían en su dirección con su enorme cuerpo cubrió a su pareja cerrando los ojos para recibir el impacto pero al no sentir nada solo se medio giro viendo en el suelo dos cartas ambos tomaron uno viendo a unas criaturas en ellas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto serio el pelirrojo observando la tarjeta pero ambos se tensaron como las cartas brillaban al acabarse la luz aparecieron enfrente de ellos las criaturas de la carta pero con el tamaño de un cachorro de perro.

—Es un honor al fin encontrarlos —dijo la carta monstruo Minotauro viendo a su compañero que solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para dirigir la palabra a unos confundidos chicos.

—Lo que quiso decir Saddam (aplastante), es que ustedes son nuestros compañeros de duelo, por cierto me llamo Jerjes (Jefe astuto), nuestra misión es encontrar a los hijos de Ra para que tomen el lugar que les pertenece antes que sea demasiado tarde, nosotros por el momento no hemos mostrado nuestro verdadero poder por la maldición que tenemos encima —informo la carta monstruo Hidra, para que entre los dos contaran todo lo relacionado con los duelos como el único propósito de ese demonio. Desde ese día los cuatro crearon un fuerte lazo, el príncipe no tenía secreto para ninguno de ellos y hablaba claramente de sus sueños como ideales, la pareja había aprendido todo sobre el mundo de las sombras al igual de su misión aunque los hijos de Ra debían estar bien escondidos ya que en ningún pueblo, reino o nación existía rumores de ellos.

 **UN MES DESPUES**

—Hasta que al fin el niño se digno en presentarse —dijo serio el rey viendo a su hijo que solo se medio inclino por respeto a todos los presentes pero levantando elegantemente una de sus finas cejas observo a un hombre mayor, gordo que lo miraba con lujuria pura haciendo que se incomodara inmediatamente.

—Siento mucho el retraso padre, pero tenía unos asuntos que atender —contesto Akas acomodándose en una de las almohadas su mirada bicolor se fijo en su amado que solo estaba parado cual soldado protegiendo a la familia real.

—Espero que estoy no se vuelva a repetir, amablemente el rey de Siria nos ha traído importante información de Egipto —hablo fríamente el rey para colocar sus dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla observando a su hijo que solo asintió para esperar la información —Al parecer la familia real del Faraón están en preparativos de bodas causando que bajen la guardia, es el momento perfecto para conquistarlos y obtener esa prosperas como magnificas tierras que representa Egipto —hablo con avaricia el hombre deseando conquistar ese lugar de ensueños. En cambio el príncipe al escuchar todo eso algo en su interior le indicaba que faltaba una pieza ya que su reino no sería capaz de enfrentarse al ejercito de Egipto entonces su padre sería capaz de enviar a sus soldados a una muerte segura.

— Padre te informo que no tenemos los soldados para enfrentarnos al enemigo y te recuerdo que aunque el faraón como sus sacerdotes principales bajen la guardia, el gran sacerdote Seth tiene entre su escolta personal, a su guardia especial, los rumores dicen que nadie ha podido ver su rostro pero con la máscara de esfinge que posee es lo único que ves antes de tu muerte segura a manos de él —hablo Akas, esperando convencer a su padre que abandonara esa locura.

—Oh, claro que si Akas, amablemente el rey de Siria, aquí presente nos ha donado su ejército como regalo para su prometido que eres tú, la boda será mañana en el atardecer —hablo sínicamente el hombre viendo con autoridad a su hijo que instintivamente retrocedió un paso sin poder creer la bajeza que había hecho su padre a su persona, rápidamente observo a su pareja ambos en una muda promesa habían decidido que esa misma noche huirían lejos de esa orden — ¡Cuidadito en intentar hacer algo Akas! —ordeno el hombre con un par de dedos señalo a varios guardias que debían escoltar como vigilar al doncel.

 **EN LA NOCHE**

Atsu esperaba ansiosamente a su pareja cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de calmar a los caballos que poseía para huir junto a su pelirrojo, se tenso al ver una sombra pero al reconocer el dulce aroma de su pelirrojo solo sonrió para abrazarlo sintiendo el temor del menor pero ambos sabían que era la única forma de ser felices al fin sin miedo a nada en el futuro.

—Atsu iremos a Egipto, ahí al fin podres ser libres —dijo con ilusión Akas tomando la mano de su pareja ambos tomaron camino a su lugar destinando, los dos llevaban su corazón lleno de sueños como ilusiones sus cartas como amigos solo estaban felices al sentir el aura de sus compañeros de batalla.

Como único testigo de su huida fue la hermosa luna que brillaba desde lo alto guiando a los dos enamorados a su destino, ambos sintieron pasar las horas en su viaje observaron abrazados los amaneceres como anocheceres, hasta que al fin pudieron mirar los limites de Egipto, el corazón de los dos salto emocionado por la impotente nación que se alzaba.

—Al fin Atsu, solo un poco mas y seremos libres —hablo feliz el pelirrojo deteniendo el caballo para ver un poco mas ese hermoso lugar sintiendo un fuerte abrazo cortesía de su amado pero de un momento a otro fueron emboscados por varios guardianes, el ex príncipe al verla vestidura sintió su corazón siendo apresado al descubrir que eran de su tierra como de Siria.

—Así que pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya bastardo —hablo furioso el rey de Persa dando una fuerte bofetada a su hijo que por el impacto cayó en el suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre, el pelilila estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero era sometido por varias guardias aunque lo que verdaderamente lo amarraba sus brazos era la mirada suplicante de su amado el cual rogaba que no pusiera en peligro su vida —en serio creías que no sabía de tu romance con ese miserable esclavo Akas, me has decepcionado profundamente hijo pero para tu suerte tu futuro esposo perdonara tu estúpido desliz con esa basura, no sin antes matarlo de la peor manera como castigo de tocar algo de su pertenencia —hablo fríamente el rey dejando devastado al menor que intento levantarse para defender a su amado pero fue detenido por unos guardias sus ojos bicolores miraban con terror como el rey de Siria se acercaba a su ojimorado sacando una filosa espada.

— ¡Por favor, piedad! —suplico Akas sin importarte dejar a un lado su orgullo, pero se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su futuro esposo. Ambos enamorados sabían que no podían pedir ayuda a sus amigos monstruos por la maldición que poseían.

—Matarte con el filo de mi espalda seria darte mucha importancia basura, pero no te preocupes tengo el castigo digno de tu categoría —dijo mordaz el hombre observando como el muchachito forcejeaba por liberarse con una mirada ordeno a otros guardias traer unos sogas, la punta de cada soga había amarrado las extremidades del varon como las puntas contrarias a las monturas de cuatro caballos. Akas sabía que cuando el rey diera la orden de ejecutar a su amado los caballos descuartizarían a su Atsu enfrente de sus ojos.

—Akas no te asustes, Atsu estará bien —hablo tranquilamente el pelilila conformándose con su suerte, el rey se enfureció por la contestación de ese simple esclavo ordenando la ejecución de este.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —gritaron sorprendidos los dos reyes viendo a un guardia egipcio que de un rápido movimiento corto las ataduras del esclavo, como otro había liberado al príncipe pero los reyes temieron por su vida al descubrir quién era el sujeto.

—Solo un par de cobardes cometerían este crimen sometiendo como vil ratas al débil cuando están rodeados por su guardias —dijo el guerrero mostrando con orgullo su máscara de una esfinge, su traje dorado dejando ver su hermosa como peligrosa figura.

—Es el prometido del gran sacerdote de Ra, Seth, la muerte dorada —dijo un soldado Persa al recordar los más recientes rumores de este ultimo para tirar su espalda dándose la vuelta dispuesto a huir de una muerte segura pero solo ahogo un quejido al tener enfrente al guerrero sus ojos se voltearon al último lugar que lo vio viendo por última vez con horror a otra muerte dorada.

— ¡Imposible! —gritaron muchos pero solo los dos enamorados notaron que uno de los guardias de Seth se movilizaba con una facilidad asómbrate matando con su daga a todo los soldados reales y el otro solo miraba sin mover ningún musculo a su lado.

—Piedad —dijeron los dos reyes arrodillados, sintiendo como la muerte dorada estaba enfrente de ellos, el contrario hizo una seña a su igual para que el otro se colocara a su lado para que ambos se quitaran la máscara dejando ver a todos los presentes unas largas cabelleras doradas cual rayos de sol, como sus ojos.

—Ahora piden piedad cuando ignoraron la misma petición hace unos minutos atrás, que su destino lo decida mi hermano —dijo Ryota con su mirada desafiante regalando una gran sonrisa a los otros dos ya que pudo sentir que el aura de ellos estaba enlazada con sus criatura para combatir en el duelo de monstruos.

—Para su desgracia han visto el rostro del prometido de Seth y el castigo a esa insolencia es la muerte —dijo Jonouchi para de un rápido movimiento degolló a los dos tirando su daga se acerco a sus dos nuevos protegidos, silbando aparecieron trotando rápidamente dos hermosos caballos para que los cuatro se dirigieran a Egipto.

 **UN AÑO DESPUES**

— ¿Eres feliz Akas? —dijo infantil el pelilila abrazando fuertemente a su ahora esposo que observaba a todos su amigos que felices celebraban la boda de Jonouchi, Ryota, Yugi, Marik, Ryo con sus respectivos prometidos todo el ambiente rebosaba de felicidad, desde que llegaron a ese lugar fueron atendidos como con el trascurrir del tiempo conocieron a todos haciéndose muy amigos de muchos en especial de Ryota.

—Claro mi gigante, es increíble que jamás imagine en mi vida que tuviéramos una gran amistad con los hijos de Ra, como muchos de aquí, nuestro ahora hogar —hablo cariñosamente Akas, dándose un tierno beso que fue interrumpido por Jonouchi que los fue a buscar para que se integraran a la fiesta —Espera Jonou, deseo hablar contigo —dijo el pelirrojo observando el asentimiento positivo del semidiós.

— ¿Qué es que deseabas Akas? —pregunto el ojidorado acomodándose un mechón de su rubio cabello, observando el hermoso collar del contrario.

—Quiero hacerte la promesa que siempre protegeré a Ryota no importa que sea en esta vida o en las otras pero te juro que velare por su bienestar si en el caso no estuvieras cerca —dijo seguro Akas, siendo abrazado por el otro el cual agradecía profundamente esa muestra de cariño, ya que muchos de los amigos de su pequeño hermano habían hecho la misma promesa.

—Muchas gracias Akas, de verdad te lo agradezco —dijo Jonou, pero al ver siempre los ojos de su amigo sentía que el menor poseía un poder el cual podía darle la felicidad como en un caso lo contrario — _se que algún día podrás control esos ojos —_ pensó el joven doncel retirándose del lugar.

Egipto no solo era conocido por su prosperidad sino por la magia que empezaba a esparcir en todo el mundo como las criaturas del reino de las sombras, la convivencia entre humanos y criatura era perfecta armonía y muchos dudaban que se rompiera tan fácilmente ¿Cuál equivocados estaban y desgraciadamente cuando sucedió muchos no sobrevivieron?

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

Lo que fue una hermosa como perfecta armonía un día se termino por culpa de un demonio.

—Lleva a los habitantes a un lugar seguro —grito Bakura sacando varias criaturas de su manga para evitar más muerte, los guardias asentía sacando su espadas luchando con su enemigo.

—Maldita sea, ¿Debemos salvar a los hijos de Ra? —dijo desesperado guardia de Horus buscando con su potente mirada a sus dos amigos siendo inútil sus esfuerzos.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

—Atsu debemos liberar a Ryota —dijo Akas luchando con el enemigo su gigante asentía aplastando al enemigo como si fueran unas simples moscas sus cartas igual estaban dando batallas.

—Gracias chicos —dijo Ryota al ser liberado por sus dos amigos pero su mirada dorada estaba opacada por la desolación al sentir el fuerte poder del demonio a lo lejos podía sentir la energía vital de su hermano que solicitaba su poder cerrando los ojos dejo que su poder se uniera a su gemelo bajando totalmente la guardia quedando de esa forma expuesto al enemigo.

— ¡Cuidado Ryota! —dijo Atsu al ver como un demonio de apariencia grotesca venia directo a su amigo sacando sus enormes como filosas garras dispuesto a matarlo, sin pensarlo se interpuso en medio del doncel para sentir como era elevando, dio un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir las garras del demonio enterrarse en su carne elevándolo por los cielos, pero el contrario al darse cuenta que poseía la presa contraria lo dejo caer desde esa altura haciendo que el cuerpo impactara en el piso dejándolo agonizante.

—Atsu, amor por favor no me dejes, tú no puedes dejarme —gritaba desgarradoramente Akas moviendo frenéticamente el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amado, los hijos de Ra al llegar a ese lugar miraron esa escena desgarradora para apretar fuertemente sus puños deseando la sangre de ese maldito. En cambio Akas levanto su mirada mostrando por primera vez en su vida su poder esos ojos bicolor que mostraban calidez como un lado sádico ahora mostraban una frialdad, todo su aura se volvió intimidante saco a relucir unas filosas dagas colocándolas de una manera que parecían una tijeras sin pensarlo se dirigió a la batalla matando sin compasión a quien se interpusiera.

— _Cuando pierdes a tu otra mitad de esta forma una parte de tu alma muere y aun al renacer Akas tendrá ese aura intimidante cualquiera que lo vea no podrá desobedecer sus ordenes ya que estás serán absolutas o si no se las verán con su arma favorita al parecer ha nacido los ojos del emperador enfrente de nuestros ojos —_ Pensó Jonouchi iba a impedir que su amigo pelirrojo se siguiera perdiendo en la oscuridad pero de un rápido movimiento empujo a su hermano sacando su espada miro con odio puro al causante de esa masacre.

—Como siempre tan hermoso hijo de Ra, al ver esa mirada de ambos puedo saber que han sido testigos de cómo han muerto cada persona importante para ustedes, pero no se preocupes pronto sus poderes serán míos viendo a los hijos de Ra —hablo el demonio.

—El sacrificio de todos ellos no será inútil maldito —grito Akas dirigiéndose directamente al enemigo ya que no permitiría que Ryota como Jonou estuvieran en manos de esa basura, se lo debía a todos sus amigos caídos, los gemelos trataban de pensar rápido ya que todas las criaturas de su bando se estaban debilitando.

—Tan patético eres —hablo mordaz para de un chasquido sacar de su cuerpo varios tentáculos que tomaron el cuerpo del menor para estrangularlo, los gemelos intentaban socorrerlo pero el poder de su enemigo lo impedían hasta que aventó el cuerpo sin vida de Akas al frio suelo pero el demonio nunca se imagino que eso desencadenaría el poder secreto de los hijos de Ra ya que detrás de ellos estaban las parejas de estos como los otros tres amigos como guardianes de hijo mayor de Ra.

— _Muchos no recordaran el sacrifico de los protectores de Ryota como nuestros queridos amigos de ambos, pero con el poco poder que tengo ordeno a las almas de los caídos renacer cuando el tiempo sea el elegido doy mi vida para que se cumpla esta condición y solo los compañeros de batalla de los mismo recordaran su vida cuando estén en manos de los mismo al hacerlo la verdad de los portadores se medio abrirá para que ellos busquen la verdad —_ Conjuro Jonouchi viendo como las almas de cada uno de sus amigos se elevaba en el cielo cual estrellas fugaz desaparecieron logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa sincera….

— _y eso es todo lo que recuerdo —dijo Jerjes observando que Saddam solo asentía diciendo de esa forma que al igual que su compañero era lo único que recordaba, Mika solo suspiro sospechando al percatarse que lo más seguro había sido el hijo de Ra fuera el causante de esa laguna mental que muchos poseían ahora solo quedaba esperar quien iba a seguir…._

 **MANSION SEIJURO**

—¡NO, Atsushi no! —grito Akashi medio incorporándose de la cama su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, podía sentir como estaba bañado de sudor todo su cuerpo al haber tenido la peor pesadilla del mundo al ser testigo de la muerte de su gigante, solo negaba fuertemente por estar en esa crisis no había podido notar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta para ser abrazado protectoramente.

—Akashi, hijo tranquilo todo está bien, papi te protege —hablo cariñosamente el padre del emperador acariciando el cabello del menor, el mayor miraba extrañado la foto de su amada esposa tratando de descifrar que era la causa de que su adorado hijo hubiera tenido una pesadilla — _y si es por mi culpa que el este así, no, no puede saberlo se me caería la cara de la vergüenza si mi pequeño se enterara que su estúpido padre al estar de luto se refugió en el alcohol, sin darse cuenta muchas veces de lo que firmaba y ahora estaba hasta el cuello con ese problema. No Akashi no puede saberlo lo haría muy infeliz como él tomar el problema en sus manos para buscar la posible solución y es mi deber como padre buscarla para salvar a mi hijo del maldito estafador que resulto ser mi socio —_ pensaba preocupado el hombre su hijo en ese momento ya estaba tranquilo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa falsa a su padre.

—Estoy bien padre perdón por asustarte, solo tuve un mal sueño pero ya paso y me iré a dormir —hablo serio el emperador observando cómo su progenitor le daba un beso en su frente para salir de la habitación de su hijo y encaminarse a su estudio para buscar una solución legal a su problema — _algo me dice que debo hablar seriamente con varias personas y por su bien espero que me den respuestas ya que mis órdenes son absolutas —Pensó el pelirrojo acomodándose nuevamente en su cama para descansar._

 _ **¿FIN?**_


End file.
